


sweetened deal

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [92]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: The numerous Heroes that are summoned to Askr make for quite a cast, and Gaius isn't entirely sure how he ended up between Keaton and Takumi. Not that he's complaining, or anything.
Relationships: Flannel | Keaton/Guire | Gaius/Takumi (Fire Emblem)
Series: Commissions [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 7





	sweetened deal

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Gaius!

It’s bizarre, being between these two from another world. Gaius couldn’t really explain what compelled him to go along with them in the first place, to follow as they lead him off somewhere more private. They seemed friendly enough, and were both certainly into him, and it seemed like a fun enough way to pass an evening. So why not?

Of course, things went exactly how he thought they might. It wasn’t long before he was between them, giving himself over to them. Neither of them really explained why he stood out to them, the eerie similarities between him and someone they know from their own world, but none of that really matters anyway. Not here, not in Askr. They can have their fun with Gaius, and since none of them are from the same world, it doesn’t really matter. Ylisse, Nohr, and Hoshido are all so very far from here, after all.

That is how Gaius ended up between Keaton and Takumi. The wolfskin takes him from behind, after working for a bit to lube him up. It’s a good thing, too, given his size. If he weren’t otherwise occupied, Gaius would probably be crying out for him by now. Any such cries would be muffled in his current state, however. With Takumi in front of him, bent over just as he is, his mouth is far too busy for a moan or whimper to escape with much impact. 

Not that it matters, Keaton is having his fun regardless. Besides, the muffled sounds are just as clear to his superior hearing, either way. He can hear the effect he’s having on Gaius perfectly fine, even with Takumi’s ass absorbing most of it. Gaius can’t really explain why he’s going along with this, what compelled him to join in on this, but he is enjoying himself.

He can hardly focus on the task at hand with Keaton’s cock slamming into him, again and again. But, there’s an added incentive to the man’s ass currently shoved in his face. An added incentive that is a bit too perfect for him. When Takumi proposed this to him, Gaius hesitated at first. But once Takumi showed him the syrup he brought, and explained how he intended to use it, all doubt faded from Gaius. He was fully on board at that point, ready to join in on this with his full participation.   
Sweetening the pot is always essential for a thief like Gaius, and there’s not much better than this. Takumi had poured the sweet, sticky syrup over himself, letting it run over his skin, and Gaius couldn’t help himself at that point. Without wasting another second, he pressed in, starting at Takumi’s lower back, licking up the syrup as he went.

It was as delicious as he could have imagined, warmed ever so slightly by Takumi’s body heat, and it spurred the thief on. He buried his face in Takumi’s ass willingly, desperately, eager to lick up every bit of the syrup he could manage. Even now, he drives his tongue into him, still licking up the traces of syrup that remain inside of him. Occasionally, he will give the prince a brief break, pulling back to lick up a new area, before delving back in.

Takumi is going to pieces from all of it, eager to find that his plan works just as well as he had hoped it would. Gaius’ tongue feels incredible, pressing into his ass, tracing shaped within him. The thief is skilled, there’s no doubt of that, and paying back the price of that bottle of syrup in dividends. Takumi makes up for the way Gaius’ moans are muffled with the way his voice rings out, again and again. He can’t help it, though he would be a bit more ashamed of his lewd display if anyone were to see.

He believes he can trust Keaton, or at the very least, that Keaton wouldn’t go out of his way to muddy his reputation with this. Even if he did, not many would believe him. Even Gaius has noticed how in control Takumi usually is. The Hoshidan prince goes to great lengths to put on an almost detached air, so it was surprising to see just how into this he has gotten. It’s a shock, but it is a pleasant one, and long after he has licked up all the syrup he can manage to find, the sound of Takumi’s whimpering and moaning is sweet enough to keep Gaius going. 

That, and he can’t exactly retreat. Keaton is still behind him, nowhere near done with the thief yet. He can hear the wolfskin, grunting and groaning as he fucks him, as his huge cock slides into him again and again, filling him. Gaius can hardly take it, and it is far from over. Keaton is truly only beginning, but Gaius has no way of knowing that. He doesn’t know much about the wolfskin, though he has seen him transform on the battlefield often enough.

His wolf form is frightening enough, but once you get to know Keaton even slightly, you know that he doesn’t truly back that up. Ultimately, when it comes to friends, Keaton is a bit of a softy. It doesn’t take much to get that tail of his wagging, and even know, Gaius would bet it’s wagging out of control. No, he may not know either of these two very well yet, with this being the first time they’ve taken anything this far, but he can’t wait to get to know them better.

“Slow down back there,” Takumi says, ordering Keaton. With his frantic thrusting, it’s difficult for Gaius to focus. He is being jostled, forced forward, pressing into Takumi’s ass with his tongue without much finesse at all, it is almost entirely Keaton’s fault and Takumi knows it.

“Alright, alright, sorry,” Keaton says, but the wagging of his tail doesn’t stop. He does his best to slow down, to pace himself, but it’s so hard! He just gets so excited, like an eager puppy more than a wolf, and it’s difficult for him to turn that off. Gaius, for his credit, doesn’t really care either way.   
He doesn’t chime in, simply doing his best to focus on the Hoshidan prince before him, despite the movement. Once Keaton slows, it does help him to drive the prince to new heights of pleasure. He is actually quite good at this, a surprise to both himself and to Takumi, but that only makes him more confident. Before long, he is moving his tongue with far more precision, far more skill. It seems all it took was Keaton slowing down, allowing him the freedom of motiong. 

Naturally, while the slower pace does lessen the pleasure Keaton feels, it is far from a hard stop. He is still pushing himself closer and closer to his limit as he fucks Gaius.

The thief’s ass is tight, enticing, and keaton can’t get enough of it. Each second adds to his thrill to his lust, and he is finding it harder to hold on. Of course, he doesn’t really have much reason to. He can prolong the pleasure he feels, sure, but his instincts are screaming at him to continue. And if there’s one thing a wolfskin listens to, it is his instinct. He can’t hold back, he shouldn’t hold back, now when what he wants is right here in front of him. He tightens his grip on Gaius, his nails digging into his flesh just a bit. The thief whimpers, the sound being absorbed by Takumi’s ass, only adding to the prince’s pleasure.

Takumi only just warned Keaton to slow, but it would seem that warning has faded from his mind. Overridden by his instincts, he is now hol[ding nothing back, tail flailing wildly as he fucks this thief. Each thrust drives him that much closer to his limit, until he is there, so very close, he can hardly stand it.

That is when his cock begins to change. It grows, the pressure within Gaius’ ass building as it does. A knot forms, near the base of his cock, securing his place within Gaius’ ass. Now, with his knot in place, the thief couldn’t escape from Keaton even if he tried. The wolfskins movements are reduced, while Gaius struggles to come to terms with what it is that fills him, He knows it is still Keaton, of course, but his knowledge of wolfskin anatomy is lacking to say the least.

This is all a shock to him, but Gaius is doing his best to roll with it. He does pull back from Takumi, hoping to look back over his shoulder and see Keaton as his knot is securing him in place, but Takumi is having none of that.

“No, no, you’re not done yet,” he says, reaching back to take hold of Gaius’ hair. He guides him back into place, holding his face in, against his ass, as Gaius gets back to driving his tongue inside of the prince. To act as some sort of reward, Takumi reaches back, this time with the remainder of the syrup in hand. He slowly pours it, letting the liquid trickle down, onto his flesh. It flows down, and as soon as Gaius notices, he begins alternating between rimming Takumi and licking up the newly added syrup.

All the while, Keaton is moving as much as he can manage with his knot in place. The way it stretches Gaius, filling him even more than the thief thought possible, is proving far too much for him. All he can do is keep licking Takumi, keep driving his tongue inside of him, trying to retain some semblance of control as Keaton’s cock fills him. 

He knows what that must mean, just as well as Keaton does, and it is only a matter of time before Keaton is there. He groans, and groans, doing his best to hold out, to prolong the pleasure he feels, but it is in vain. He can’t resist this, not now, and with one final moan, Keaton comes. His seed spills into Gaius, filling him with an incredible sense of warmth. It feels so fucking  _ good, _ Gaius can hardly stand it. He’s achingly hard, desperate for any type of contact, as both Takumi and Keaton focus on their own pleasure, showing little mind to Gaius’.

As if to make up for that, Keaton reaches down, taking hold of Gaius’ cock as he slowly comes down from his climax. He bathes in the afterglow, finally pulling out once his cock returns to its normal size. That is no reason for him to stop what he’s doing, however. He can tell how badly Gaius needs this now, how desperate he is for relief, so he begins jacking him off. Slowly, but surely, working him to his own limit. It won’t take long, not with how long he’s been fucking him, and not with the way he’s been eating Takumi’s ass. 

This is all fun for Gaius, and he is a bit shocked to find that he loves every second of it, but that’s far from enough to make him stop. No, he’s going to continue, using them and being used, getting pleasure and giving pleasure. With that in mind, he redoubles his efforts, driving his tongue inside of Takumi with renewed vigor. All the while, Keaton’s hand pumps up and down the length of his cock.

“You love this, don’t you?” Keaton asks, getting more and more into it by the second. Gaius can’t answer with much, but he does his best to nod, humming agreement into Takumi’s ass.

He knows he must be nearing the limit here, he can’t hold out forever, but he isn’t about to let Takumi outlast him, either.

He reaches out, taking hold of Takuimi’s cock in the same manner that Keaton took hold of him. As he buries his tongue inside of Takumi, he moans, slowly pumping his hand up and down his length. The prince of Hoshido was doing a decent enough job of maintaining control before then, but this is far too much for him. Between Gaius’ tongue and his hand, he can’t hold out any longer. With a groan, Takumi comes, his seed spilling out onto his belly. Gaiuis breathes a sigh of relief, so very glad that he was able to make it through this and outlast the two of them. 

It is only by a slim margin, however, as by the time he has started feeling confident in his victory, Keaton’s pace picks up.

He can’t handle that, and within moments, he comes as well. He adds to the mess the three of them have made of each other, as his seed spills forth, landing on the floor. For a moment, the three of them are panting, desperate to catch their breaths.

“Well, that was surprisingly fun,” Gaius says, once he’s recovered. “Alright, fuzzball, ponytail. We should do this again sometime!”

Takumi and Keaton both share a look, somewhat surprised by these nicknames, but in the end, they decide it doesn’t really matter.

“Oh, we definitely will,” Keaton says, grinning as his tail begins wagging once more. Takumi isn’t as visibly excited, but he does nod along. It’s safe to say the three of you are far from done with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
